


Sentimental and Obvious

by DeVictory13



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVictory13/pseuds/DeVictory13
Summary: The ending of TLJ with the added single line that should have been said, same as it was said in TFA, alone with some more emotions. A more sentimental force bond then what we originally got.





	Sentimental and Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo has just walked into the rebel base that was just evacuated out the back, we see Kylo pick up something he has not seen in some time when the force connection opens him kneeling in front of Rey vulnerable to his inner turmoil and maybe hers. 
> 
> Happy reading Reylos!!!

**Sentimental and Obvious** _: an alternative to TLJ ending._

The battle of Crait is over, no one won, everyone lost. Kylo Ren kneels on the floor of the empty resistance base control room having just picked up the pair of golden dice once belonging to Han Solo. This little token of this father... he doesn't know if he wants to think about that now. Then he feels it, the humming of the Force, their bond is still alive confirming what he believed all along that the connection has always been theirs alone.. Looking up he sees Rey just inside the doorway of the _Falcon_ ; was she on that piece of junk ship, the one he ordered blown out of the sky? _Kriff..._ he should have known better, not let his emotions, his fear get the better of him. He looks at her longingly so many emotions show plainly in his eyes: pain, loss, confusion, betrayal, something that he has no reference to create a definition to... relief that she is alive and unharmed, but most of all sadness that she is not at his side.

As soon as she feels the bond open she looks up contemplating him where he kneels before her. Slowly Rey descends the ramp to stand before him like a queen to her knight, her expression is regal, way more unreadable then he would like but she is breathing rather heavily for just standing there. She sees him shift his jaw slightly in frustration or maybe anticipation, he does this a lot .. _wait, why does she know that?_...

As he looks up at her his breath hitches and his heart skipped a beat when she raised her hand slowly, _déjà vu_ , just like she did by the fire not so long ago. Before he can react she extends her hand toward his face not tentatively but with purpose. Her touch is so gentle he can’t help but relax and close his eyes as he leans into her. Kylo has always had strong emotions about everything, maybe she was right, _Ben Solo is still in there somewhere_. With eyes closed he feels the fingers of her right hand run from his left eyebrow up through his hair around his ear finally coming to rest on his jawline, her thumb rubbing his cheek with a sort of affection, wiping the escaped tear he hoped no one would notice. Opening his eyes he is captured in her softened gaze now showing all her once hidden emotions.

**_“We’ll see each other again, I believe that...”_ **

Kylo listens to her every word hoping them to be true but not knowing how their reunion will come to past. There is no hatred in her voice, but a sadness that runs him through like ice. Abandoned, he feels it too, but also knows the space between them is necessary right now and hates it all the more. Her hazel eyes are spellbinding, a strange duality that makes perfect sense; compassion and disappointment, trying to hide how much it hurt her to leave him in the thrown room and how much it hurts now. It pains him to see the look on her face but he can not look away for fear of loosing her. There is no part of her face he does not study, just like in the elevator but with renewed fervor wishing to relieve her anguish, to _do_... _something_...

There are so many things he wants to say to her right now but can not seem to formulate words. Instead he brings his hand to hers and starts to entwine their fingers thinking about pulling her closer, but to do what he hasn’t thought about that. As their hands touch the force bond sings happily, a vision beginning to formulating behind their eyes.

A loud noise suddenly can be heard from the freighter behind them startling them both into breaking eye contact.

Inside the falcon someone shouts and a porg can be herd screeching and ruffling about, over the whole thing Chewie complains loudly, something about feathers. As a result of the sudden commotion that startles them from their trance, Rey turns on instinct to see where the noise is coming from and feels the connection between them waiver. When she turns back around Ben is gone and she is alone again, both of them, alone.. but not forever, she has to believe that. A tear breaks free unknowing it was being contained and streams down her face, her mind clings to the single picture the force started to show her; _his eyes, looking at her._

After checking on BB-8 and meeting a pilot named Poe Dameron, Rey sits in the common room of _The Millennium Falcon_ holding the two pieces of the broken Skywalker lightsaber like it’s the pieces of her broken heart, they certainly feel like the same thing right now. She looks at Leia as they travel through hyperspace wondering what they are supposed to do now, both for the rebellion and silently for herself. Leia says to her with a look in her eye of a mothers understanding _“we have all we need right here.”_ But it’s just not true, not really, she has Finn back and Leia but she doesn’t have _him_. Her eyes betray her as she looks back at Leia thinking of Ben, unsure of what to say to his mother.

Rey must remind herself that above all things, she is good at fixing broken things and waiting.. she will trust in the Force to let things happen as they should, when they are meant to.

Kylo slowly stands still looking at where she stood moments before touching him. His hand falls to his face where her hand once was as if to grasp at the Force itself to bring her back. He still feels the electricity on his skin from where they touched, like a magnet, the sun to his moon, he would be forever in darkness if not for her light, he sees that now. A fresh tear flows the same traitorous path replacing the one she had wiped away, reminding him he is alone. As he turns to exit the room head swimming with too many thoughts to process at once the conflict in his heart spikes to a new level; looking down to his hand he sees his fathers dice disappear from site.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first ever published written work! All my other things have either been theatre or photography based. Let me know what you think, please leave kudos in you liked it and any suggestions/ideas/comments are gold!!
> 
> maybe we will see more, let me know if you want more?!


End file.
